In a printer such as the type using an electrosensitive print medium, various types of print heads are used. These heads essentially comprise a plurality of electrode tips which according to the alphanumeric symbols to be printed burn patterns of dots into the paper as the head is swept past the print medium.
Many of these print heads comprise elaborate multipart devices which are costly to manufacture, maintain or replace.
The present invention contemplates a disposable multihead stylus comprising a plurality of wires made of tungsten or a similar metal wrapped on a form whereon the two exposed ends each form a writing tip for contacting the electrosensitive paper at one end of the stylus and the middle portion of the wires form a connector at the other end of the stylus for plugging into the stylus carrier without the need of an intervening connector. Thus, the stylus of the present invention is an integral writing head and connector which is easily made and which uses no solder and no separate connectors. It has two or possibly more writing tips for increasing the life of the stylus. It's inexpensive and quick and easy replacement makes it effectively a disposable item.